Against the rules
by FrenchVauseman
Summary: Alex works for a International Drug Cartel and Piper is a young student in biology. They never meet together.. Yet
1. Chapter 1

**a very hard night( against the rules )**

 **Hi everybody , it's the first time i try to write a fanfiction and english is not my first language so please forgive me for all next mistake ^^**

 **Every remark who can help me to be better is welcome !**

 **This fic is about Alex still in the cartel with Kubra but she never meet Piper . Piper is going to have 21 and Alex 28**

 **All italic is inside the head of the Pov**

 **Warning : in some close futur this story contains Bondage, little humiliation , spank . If you don't like don't read ^^**

 **I don't own anything about the basic personnage but the story is all my imagination with some quote of the show**

"Shit" Alex tells to herself , hitting the cold wall on the parking. Nobody had seeing her in a state of anger like that.

"Alex relax ! We've made this ! Everything is fine !"

Alex make the hundred step in front of her car ,gesticuled her arm in every way possible. _This could not happenin' to me ! This was so close this time_ .

"How dare can you tell me that bullshit ?! We've almost get caught by the cops ! If we had not sacrificed the new mule, we would have been in jail ! You know that Fahri ! "

He comes to Alex and takes her hands . " Alex we don't care about this bitch ! Trust me everything is fine, now go relax to your appartement. You deserve this !"

Alex start to calm down and open her car but she turn over for standing in front of his best colleague . " Fahri can you do me a favor for tomorrow ? I want a new divertissement "

If one thing can appease Alex , it's definitly the sex . She currently use this for escaping the reality and to regain some power she can loose on her job and tonight she going to regain a lot of power like she doesn't do a long time ago

"Whatever you want Alex , you're ur best element, Kubra can't take the risk of loose you , so trust me you can ask for what you want. I'm going to found you a little blond exactly like you like " Fahri add a little squirks after his implicit remark .

" You told me that Kubra can't loose me but we both know if i screw it up just one time, he's gonna kill me in less time i need for saying that fucking sentence !" Alex chuckled with sarcasm at her own remark. After a little break without a word who look like a eternity for Alex, she add " I want a little pretty whore for tomorrow. " without a move in her face's expression and turn to her car.

" We both know You're not good dead for Kubra. " He turns over and grind his car.

He starts the contact and before started driving , he opens his windown and say to alex .

"Trust me tomorrow, we're gonna surprise you " adding a wink, he start the contact and drive away.

 **Ok tell me if you like this first one and if you want me to continue . The next would be Piper POV ! If you have some idea or comment for the next**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **xx**


	2. A night without end

**Chapter 2**

 **Fahri Pov**

"She really need to decompress , i can tell you she starts to feel bored , we can see that in her eyes , she needs take good time for her Kubra " Fahri explain all the situation to his boss and the fact of Alex needed a little distraction for her

"Okay i understood , i can be very pliable sometimes you know that so far now Fahri ! "

Fahri didn't respond just chuckled in his beard. Kubra look at him in a bad way arching his eyebrow and continue. " She want a bitch, she will have so ! I have a little whore who owe me her life and a lot of money." And after that he takes his phone on the left pocket of his jean and starts to compose a number.

 **Piper Pov'**

" Pipes, come cuddle ! I wanna sleep i'm so tired" Larry is always shallow with Piper, Not she don't like this , cuddle all night in the arm of the love of her life but sometime she wanna discover a sauvage part of Larry who would take her like he wants in every way possible . She's just wet in thinking about the situation..

Before she could talk to him about her feeling about that, Larry spoon her et start snored like a cow .

Driiiing Driiiiing Driiiiing !

" Who's the fuck can call so late in the night ? Pipes answer your fucking phone or i swear i'll throw him on the wall ! "

Piper moan some incomprehensible word and pick up her phone trying her best to look presentable in her voice with some cough

The number is unknown

" Yeaaah ? Can i help you ? " She talk on the phone and walks on the livingrom when she saw Larry make to her some movement with her hand like "Go aways ! "

" Yes i think you can help me Piper " Instantly Piper can feel her blood froozen when she recognize the cold voice on the phone.

" Kubra ?! "

" How are you Piper ? " Piper can ear the sarcastic tone. Kubra usually used to . " I told you that you a owe me big service and i'm think it's time now. "

Piper can't just realize what the man on the phone was about to say .

" I already care this bag of money ! Isn't enough for you ? It's a pretty huge service here ! " She try to convince him but she already know that's not going to work.

"You know it was before i save your life so shut the fuck up, you don't know what this is about here and if you want play smart maybe i have not choice to make you do that. I believed you know me well after all their years Chapman. Do you really want me to go see your fiancé and tellin' him all your past ? "

" What do you want Kubra ? " Piper let go a long sigh. _if i don't say yes, he going to destroys the perfect life i started to build.. I can't let him do it. He can't ruins my life_

" Tomorrow i'm gonna send somebody to take you, my best worker need a good distraction for her night she's fucking stressed and need a real good night so wear something sexy. "

Piper starts to object but Kubra cuts her " It wasn't a question little don't need to know anything else. I already have your adress. Be ready at 7:30. " and then Piper can ear the silence on the line.

She had do that a many time in the past for Kubra but she was far away from that now .

 _Okay i can do that for a night, it's just a night and all is over. I would never callin me back again and i would be in peace with all that shit ! i already know must of his employee, maybe the nice one who have carry the bag with me, it's couldn't be a bad thing!_

" Piper you don't come back for sleep ? "

 _Shit Larry !_

"I'm comin i'm comin ! "

She lay down to the bed and Larry cuddle her in the second but he doesn't ask a question about the phone call

 _I can't believe this, somebody call me at 4:00 in the night and he doesn't want to know who is it . Sometime it's just like he didn't care about what i do, if i'm back on the bed with him for cuddle or some boring sex-time so it's okay for him._

 _He would never know what it's going to happening tomorrow so fuck. It's just a night. I don't really have choice it's not like cheating . And maybe it's gonna be a fun night after all._ Piper had think about that the rest of the night and felt asleep when the sunrice comes.

Today gonna be a hard day .

Happily for her she doesn't work today . She woke up about lunch time . All the day she spends her time lying on the bed thinking about tonight and how she's nervous. Larry left her by the morning , working all day.

By 5:00 pm , she decides to move her ass on the shower . After gettin' dry she took a look to her dressing .

 _Wear something sexy. Okay if i need to do this, i have to play the game ! This black little skirt and a mini top white above my belly would be perfect !_

She knows that she look hot in this little skirt , we can see the beginning of his butt and her long legs give her a stunning look . And to add her little touch she decides to not wearing panties . Kubra told her the best employee is fucking stressed out so Piper want to please him in all the way possible for detend the drugworker. _If Kubra is pleased, he would let me this time_

7:30

Driiiiiing Driiiiiing !

 _Shiiiit ! It's already time !_ Her blood froze a little as she try to recompose herself . She grabs her bag and go to outside . Two big guys were standing in front of the doors, black glasses, smoking and bluetooth ear-flap

"Piper Chapman ? " Piper froze in stand of the two man, the coldness on the voice of the man make her cold sweat

" Yeeah it's me ? " She uses a little voice berable inaudible

"Come with us" And then the first man grab Piper's wrist and pull her down to the car. The other manage to catch the key of Piper and close the door before taking the whilling on the car and starts take the road.

"Where are we going ? " Piper still uses the most little voice she can use. She was so intimided. _It can be one of them? Or both ? Shit i wasn't expect that !_

"To her house . Don't dare you ask any other question. She told us to not answer you now shut the fuck up if you don't want to be bagged alla the road."

Piper step back on his seat and try to focus on the road if she spy out some detail

 _So it's a girl. It's the only thing i know about tonight. I used to be with some women in college so it wasn't a problem, it was maybe a good thing , a woman can't hurt another women , that's make no sense. But i definitely don't know her , i never work with a woman when i was with the cartel_

 _Maybe i'm going to have a great..._ She's been cut in her idea

" We're arrived."

 _ **Tell me if you like that and what do you want for the next**_

 _ **Thxs for reading**_

 _ **xx**_


	3. The beginning

**Chapter 3**

 **Here a new chapter !**

 **I hope you'll like it !**

 **Good reading**

 **Piper Pov**

She goes out of the car and stand by a huge house . She stand behind the door and think a little second

 _I don't know if i'm most scary or horny or both of two but i'm so fucking nervous. this is a beautiful house , not really a house it's look like a mansion. I think the proprietair is pretty rich. Okay it's time now , i can't go back now_

 _Driiing Driiiing_

A girl open the door and put her eyes up and down at Piper.

" What can i do for you blondie ? " A big smirks appeared on her face.

 _She looks less impressiv than i thought!_ " I'm here for distract you honey " _I'm going to take the lead, she's not very my style , so i'm gonna try to do this very quickly_

Suddenly a larger smile appeared on the face of the host. Shaking her hair with one hand, she starts to speak " Oooh i know why you're here ! " She lean on and whisper in Piper ear's " i'd love be distract by you but i'm not the boss here " She step back and look at Piper who have a very confusing look and who start blushing hard on her cheeks when she realizes the mistake she commited

"I'm the house keeper , you can call me Nicky by the way! The boss is on the phone , i'm going to led you to her room you can wait her here ! " Nicky add a wink and show the way to Piper.

 _Shiit i'm so fucked up , i can't stay away for my clumsy side . I wanna tease her and i tease the housekeeper, i'm so so so stupid !_

She looks all around her, trying her best for examine the chamber of the " boss " of the house. All of sudden, she hear somebody screaming for 5 min, the girl's voice looks so much pissed off, just after then come a big bang and then nothing. 30seconds after that she heards the door opening right behind her.

 **Alex Pov**

" Don't you dare do that ! You know you can't run away like this so now figure this out and make your brain on ! " It's been 5 min she's on the phone and she has enough. This fuckin' mule was so stupid, she believed that she can go out of the cartel , make a new life and that everything was going to be fine. Alex just boiled inside so she crash hard the phone on the wall and goes in the livingroom where Nicky was sit on the couch.

"Vause what's happening ? I heard you yelling since the garden ! You're gonna scare ur little guest before you've meet her ! " Nicky look at her with eyes full of overtone

 _Shit she's here. and i'm so pissed off right now and i can't even take a break before met her. I'm asking if Kubra told her what i want from her tonight? I go resolve that shitty question very quickly._

" Where is she ? "

" I put her in your room , you can thank me, i speeded up your acces to her pussy even if with what she wear you should don't wait any longer for access to her intimity. She was trying to woo me thinking i was you ! "

Alex smirks and frowns slightly at that. _I know Nicky told me that just because she want me to be jealous,what a bitch !_

"Trust me with what i'm going to make to her, she would never want wooing someone again "

And after that, Alex go right to her bedroom and enter in closing the door behind her.

For Alex, this is like Christmas ! Like when a kid opens her present and finds inside the best toy he can have. And now Alex just waits to open her present. Piper is turn looking the shelf, so her back was turn back to the door then she can't see Alex for the moment. _Here we are. All i can see is that fucking little skirt who don't let any suggestion for my imagination._ When Piper hears the sound of the closing door, she froze like for ten second before taking her mind in the right side and turn to face the " boss " . Alex can see the little smile in coin of Piper's mouth when they make eye contact. _She is fucking hot . A pretty innocent visage but i can see behind that, that she is a fucking bitch that i am gonna take senseless and so so hard!_

"What is your name ? "Alex frowns and look at Piper like she was going to rape her.

"I'm Piper, here for you and only you , come here right now " _She want to take the lead , she seem pretty confident for now, i can't fucking believe that shit . I have to change this very quickly. This little bitch doesn't know that nobody can give me order. i never let someone take control in sex and there no favor and specially for her, i want to fuck her so hard! i can't accept be teased by this little whore._

"Shut the fuck up ! " _She look at me with her little puppy eyes and a little fear inside them but also a little excitation , i can't stop my little game now._

"What do you think were you doing right now?"Alex takes a step a little close, now she stands in front of her. _She doesn't move a inch. she looks to be so confused, even a little scare i can tell by the look in her eyes It's going to be a funny night for me i think !_

" I thought... I thought... " Piper try to explain herself but Alex cuts her quickly

" What ? The cat got your tongue ? " Alex push Piper roughly against the wall and looks at the blonde with angry in her eye . She's so pissed off right now after all shit happened in her job , she really need to unleash some stress in her.

" I thought i was here for distract you, i've been told that you stress a lot because of your work " Piper uses this little voice again. Alex seems a lot angrier than before and grab both Piper's wrist in one hand and spin them above her head." And stop talking like a little child , i want to hear your voice when you're speak or i need to make you scream for hope hearing your slutty voice ? "

Piper let escape a gasps in her throat and felt her legs started to trembled a little

"Listen to me little slut, tonight you're here for let me take whatever i want from you ! Have you understand that ? " Alex press roughly without warning her knee between the thighs of Piper who let a loud moan escape from her lips.

Alex don't waste time and takes Piper's waist for turn her over then her ass can be in front from Alex's mound.

"It's me treat you like a bitch who turn you on so much ? " Alex starts attacking Piper with a hard kiss on her neck and bit her enough stronger for leaving a mark the tomorrow. Then she slips her hand between Piper's thigh. Alex moan a little and come closer to Piper to press her right face against the wall. _Shit this little whore doesn't wear panties. She wanna play, we're gonna play hard._

"I see you're a player. When i see how you've try to tease me since i'm here, not speaking about the fact you have try to woo my housekeeper " Alex bit hard again the neck of piper. " You think she's more attractive than me ? " and without warning she inserts roughly two fingers inside her. That's make Piper escape a little scream in pain or excitment, whatever Alex don't really care about that

"No, no one is more attractive than you. "

"The compliment doesn't work with me. This not going to save your little ass for the punishement you deserve. "Alex slaps her little ass's cheek leave a pinky mark

" I'm gonna tell you the rules only once"

 **So tell me what do you think about this one ! Don't worry i'm going to explore the past of Piper with the cartel, and put more feeling between them in the futur. But i want their first meet without real emotion. Piper will have more feeling for Alex than Alex for Piper and maybe Alex would take advantage of that. Tell me what do you think about that or what do you want for next chapters.**

 **The next one will be probably Piper Pov !**

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **xx**


	4. A long night

_**Chapter 4 : A long night**_

 **Hello ! Sorry i was back to work, so i have less time for myself. But there the update !**

 **I'm trying to do my best , enjoy the reading !**

 **Piper's Pov**

 _This must be a very expensive decoration ! It's so classy, distinguish that i wonder how can be the apparance the owner_

 _Piper jump a little after hearding the door close and turn over slowly after regain some control of herself. Waow this one is more confident than the housekeeper. She's so hot with secretary's glasses and her long dark hair Her glasses is just the cherry on the cake, looking so hot on her. She's taller than myself and the look she gave me, i can't stop myself from smiling a little bit. I have to adjust my brain quickly, i'm here for distract her i don't forget my first intention._

"What is your name ? " _I just can't wait to see what's gonna happen tonight_

"I'm Piper, here for you and only you , just come here right now " . _I'm so fucked up , i'm not credible of the agressive's role, she makes me feel so nervous, i feel like a prey when she look at me beside her glasses with a frown with very dark eyes. I can feel my legs shaking a little right now, how can she make me feel like this ?_

"Shut the fuck up ! " _i look at her with some fear in my eyes. Nobody had speak my the way she speaking me right now and specially Larry . For him, sex was just sex, no teasing, no wooing, no bestial night, nothing, maybe i'll be surprise tonight. But i have to found my confident because now it's like i'm paralyzed, i wasn't expect the first approach would be like that._

"What do you think were you doing right now?"? " Piper looks at Alex make a step toward her and she was now stand in front of her. _Fuck ! Fuck ! How can i explain myself right now ? I'm a little scare to see her next move. When i say a little, i could say very scare.. I don't really know what she is able to do... i don't know anything about her_

" I thought... I thought... " _Shit i can't think straight right now. I'm just so turn on, i can't move a inch, i'm too afraid of what she can do but i'm really surprise that i can be so excited by all of that even if i lose all my means_

" What? The cat got your tongue ? " Piper feel a pain on her back and feel a hand pushing her roughly against the wall. She can see in Alex's eyes a lot of angry but with a lot of excitation, desire .

" I thought i was here for distract you, i've been told that you stress a lot because of your work " Piper uses this little voice again. Piper can't say anything else because she felt a strong hand taking her wrists and spinning them up above her head.

"And stop talking like a little child , i want to hear your voice when you're speak or i need to make you scream in hope to hear your slutty voice ? " _I always love been a little submissive in bed but Larry never put some spice between us. But be dominate like that make me feel so horny that she could just take me against the wall, i'm all open for her. My mind is fucked up right now . Normally i should be so embarressed by her word but right now i'm just feel crazy i can feel a little moist on my pussy i can't stop myself to shaking my legs together and let escape a little gasp from my mouth.I feel a little ridiculous to be so horny by that_

"Listen to me little slut, tonight you're here to let me take whatever i want from you ! Have you understand that ? " _I can't keep this noises in my mouth, she litteraly put her knee between my legs force them to be open and press him roughly against my intimacy. The suddent contact with her knee make me to contract a little, i wasn't expect that so quickly. I'm a little confused by this insult, i feel a little humiliated but when she pronounce that name to name me, i just can feel my pussy getting wet more and more._ _I don't have time to respond i feel myself face against the cold wall , this let me escape a loud moan_

"It's me treat you like a bitch who turn you on so much ? " _I feel her kissing my neck and starts bite hard. I'm pretty sure that would be leave a mark tomorrow, i moan by the fact she want to mark me. It's so fucking hot then i feel her hand slip right on my mound with her knees use to spread my legs open. She uses more strength to keep me against the wall and i just fucking love this._

"I see you're a player. When i saw how you've try to tease me since i'm here, not speaking about the fact you have try to woo my housekeeper " _All i can tell is she have the audace . She's so confident it's so sexy , it's clear that she going to be in control tonight and i won't do a thing to stop her._

" You think she's more attractive than me ? " _I don't have time to respond that i scream hard when i felt her teeth against my neck at the same time she put two fingers in me . I wasn't expect at a night like that but i'm gonna discov a lot of experience for sure_

"No, no one is more attractive than you. " _And it's so fucking true at this moment. I can't remember the last time i have been so excited about the night coming_

"The compliment doesn't work with me. This not going to save your little ass for the punishement you deserve. " Then Piper feel a little pain on her ass who been slap by Alex I really fucking love that, the little pain is nothing than the pleasure that procure me

" I'm gonna tell you the rules only once"

" I don't even know your name... " _i dare ask a question even if i know she wouldn't love that but i wanna show her that i can play that game too, i can't just let her take all power like that . I have some power to regain ! I feel two other fingers that she put so roughly and quickly inside me, it's only 10 minute that i'm in her room and she have me press against the wall with four of her fingers inside me. She's so rude to me and i can only think it's the beginning ! i feel so empty in one second when she slowy retire her hand that's make me sigh for the lost that i felt_

Piper felt a hand hardly smash her ass causing her to shout so she try to turn over to look at Alex but she doesn't let her do a movement

"I'm Alex and don't you dare try to forget the name of your mistress because if you forget to call me by my name when i will ask you a question, you know what's going to happens ! And you can take the previous spank like a warning

When Piper doesn't answer first, Alex squeezes her ass with a firm grap "Have you understand ? "

 _She wanna play hard, i can play hard too !_ Piper manage all her force to return to face her and she wins this little fight with a lot of effort. " I don't even listened one word of what you have say ! " _I can't help myself for giggled a little_

The next second after Piper felt a rush of pain down to her left cheek. _I screamed as i try to put my hand on my cheek but Alex grabed both of them so quickly i can't even touch my face. I can't believe she slap me and i fucking can't believe i feel my pussy getting so wet after that . I wasn't except of been so turn on by being so submissive. I feel a little humiliated right now but i really don't care at this time_

"Okay then Piper, you wanna be in trouble ? You're so on."And right after that Piper feel another hush of pain on the same cheek who have been hit two minutes ago. _I try to step back a little scared by the hurt in my face but my back is already against the wall. I can't escape from that. She is not here for fun, i have to play nicer. But it's so hot when she feel so dominate by the hot tall woman._ Alex press her body against Piper's so they are glued " So are you scared of me Piper ? "

 **Alex Pov'**

" Honestly ? Yes a little.. " When Alex heard that, she take Piper by her wrists and put her on the corner to the room

" Well it's good ! Because you should be more than scared " _I love how she honestly respond to my question, i don't really want to hurt her but i want to show her how it's going to always be with me. The best and the worst because it's gonna be definitly a lot of others nights. I want to possess her mind, make her crazy and by how she let me slap her and say nothing, i can tell its going to be so easy !_ Alex put Piper's arm behind her back and whisper in her ear

"Stay her like that. " She make her understand by the tone of her voice that it was a command.

And then Alex go to open the closet near to the bed. All of her toys was here. she took first the handcuff and let the door opens, she will take others toys but all in good time.

When she comes back in the room, she can see Piper in the same position but her arms are on each side of her body

"Are you fucking kidding me ? " Alex Comes so fast right to Piper who now doesn't move a inch and her eyes look back to her feet

"Don't you have listen what i telling you just before ? " And with that Alex turn Piper and put her against the wall very hard. She takes both of Piper wrist's and handcuff them very roughly . Piper let escape a little scream when she felt the metal on her wrists

"Shit Alex it's hurt ! Please they are too tight , loosens them "

" What ? That's not what you want ? You don't listen me, you're play with me. " With that Alex slap Piper's ass and press herself against him . " That's not what you want ? Me to be rough with you ? " _I'm pretty sure she fucking love that . I can feel her body shaking a little and it's making me just more wet as i already was_

She doesn't let Piper respond and throw her on the floor near the bed . With her two hands handcuff, Piper can't support herself so she fall face premier on the floor

Alex is positioned at the end of the bed . " Get on your knees , i wanna see your competences . Maybe if you're good enough you'll have a little reward "

When Piper starts to approch from the tall woman, Alex with a big smirk begin to unbutton her jean and put him and her tong down to her knee. Piper face's meet Alex's pussy for the first time and god Alex can't wait any minute longer.

"You better start now and don't dare you try to tease me " Right after that Alex put on of her hand on the back of Piper's neck . Piper immediatly put her mouth on Alex's pussy and push her tongue in the wet hole of Alex. God she was ridiculiously wet by how she have dominate the tongue of Piper in and out of her pussy make Alex's hips jerk . A load moan from Alex's mouth escape and she feel the need to take a grip on Piper's hair so she can't escape from her pussy and keep her as close as possible. Alex can feel Piper smile in her pussy just after the mouvement as she continue to fucking her with her tongue

Alex press Piper's face against her pussy further and adjust her so her nose is just on her clit "I'm close kid, don't you dare stop now "

Piper keep Fuck-tongue her and take a faster rythm than before. Alex put her face so rough on her clit that she can't even breathe. It's more Alex who fuck Piper's face than Piper fuck Alex's pussy but she doesn't care, right now she just want to satisfy the hot woman and send her over the edge. And right now Alex just feel like even, in fact she never felt something like this

"Shit i'm cumming i'm cumming " Her breath becomes heavy and hard. As a lot of hot arrousal came down to her clit, she starts grinding on piper's face taking all pleasure that she can . Rinding faster and harder on her face, she start to calm down and stop shaking as her orgasm come to end she keep a hold of Piper's hair. " You make a lot of mess here , clean up now."

Piper wouldn't be more happier to take all of Alex's wetness and starts to lap all the lust she haven't take yet. And right after she finished her work, place a gentle kiss on Alex's clit.

 _Woow this woman know what she was doing here. I never felt anything like that and nobody had kiss me on my clit just after make me come but i'm pretty sure she regain a lot of trust on herself after that. She makes me come so fast and it was a hard one . I can't let her think she has win._

" Get up now. " Adding a tug on Piper's hair that escort Piper to make her stand up.

"You seem pretty proud of yourself for make me come so fast don't you ? "

Piper can't help but let escape a lit giggle " Yes a little " Alex let out a big smirk and a husky laugh . She take Piper by the waist and press her body together. Leaning side to Piper's face she whisper in her ear " Now my turn " and bit hard the lob of the ear of Piper who let out a little scream

 **So tell me what do you think about this one. I'm gonna try to put another chapter quickly .**

 **If you have want something for the next , i'm open for all idea !**

 **xx**


End file.
